THE FLOCK? AT MY SCHOOL?
by Darkwings665
Summary: The flock turns up at my school. :
1. Chapter 1

Ok first off you need to know that the flock is trying to find a safe island to live so Erasers won't kill them and stuff. But Before I get ahead of myself let me tell you what happen...

Chapter one: Is that FANG?!?!

'A second later we where laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes all over again. Fang and I leaned against each other and laughed, unable to speak for the longest time.'  
I smiled and closed the Book 'Maximumride Schools out forever' that was in my hands.  
I was walking down the hall to Math class. I was going to be a little late but it didn't matter. I looked back down at the book in my hands and aimlessly flipped through the pages. Next thing I know...WHAM! I hit someone while I was walking.  
It was like those dumb movies where a girl and boy ram into each other while trying to get to class. Books and paper fly everywhere, someone yells at them and then they both reach for the last book and they live happily ever after. The End. It happened like that except for the last book and haply ever after part. Instead I was now going to be hunted by Erasers because I was going to learn of a secret so deadly if anyone outside the group knew...well lets just say you won't live happily ever after.  
So anyway I'm all happy about finishing the book and then WHAM! I go sprawling on the floor. Books and papers fly everywhere and People start pointing and laughing.  
My face flushed red with embarrassment and I started gathering my books.   
"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I said sincerely to the boy and glanced up to look at him.  
My heart stopped. The boy looked to be around my age (14).He had black hair and serious looking dark eyes. He was dressed in black jacket and jeans. Oh and did I mention...HE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE MAXIMUM RIDE DESCRIBED FANG!  
Calm down Emily. I said to myself. It's not some fiction character in your fantasies.  
I couldn't help staring with my mouth open.  
"Um, that's ok..." His deep voice sounded cautious. He glanced at his watch on his wrist." I got to go." He said and stood up.   
"Wait!" I called out while grabbing the last book on the floor.  
I stood and proffered the book.  
"Thanks." He said gratefully and took it.  
I was at lost for words. I just rammed into this hot looking guy that looked like what I dreamed Fang would look like, probably made him late for his class and he didnt seem to mind.  
I had to say something.  
"M-my Names Emily" I stuttered out and smiled at him dumbly.  
"My names Nick. Um... I'll see you around" He said and walked down the hall.  
Nick... I like that name. I thought dreamily. Then I remembered, Fang used the name Nick when he went to school in Maximumride. Struck with that thought I hurriedly searched for Maximumride in my back pack to know for sure. It wasn't there! Great. Nick must have taken it. Ahh well. That meant I'd have to talk to him again. I smiled at the thought. Then I realized that I was now REALLY late for class. With a sigh I started running down the hall.

Chapter 2: The suspicion

Lunch 

"Hey Em! Earth to Emily! What are you staring at?"

I looked over and saw my friend Amanda looking at me with an exasperated expression on her face.  
"Nothing, I was just looking at the new guy."  
I replied then turned back to stare at Nick.  
It was lunch and I was sitting with Amanda at are yourself table in the shade of a palm tree. You probably are thinking, Wtf? A palm tree? In the school yard? Yeah it's pretty strange but when you're going to school in the islands it is totally different from the State schools.  
First off, the Lunch room in my school is out side. In the back of my school there's a little playground for the younger kids in the corner and in the middle of the clearing there's a small soccer field and near the play ground there's picnic tables and chars that is meant for lunch. Surrounding this whole seen theirs a chicken wired fence. Out side are little school 'prison' is the beach. I'm not kidding. Even now though, the view of the beach is covered from view from trees and foliage, I could hear the pounding of waves crashing on the sandy beach.

"Oh, looking at Nick are you? He is very cute but too serious looking for me."  
Said Amanda but I was barely aware of her voice I was staring intently and Nick who was deeply engaged in a conversation with a girl. The girl had blond hair and fair skin. Trough out the conversation she constantly glanced in the direction of the beach.  
"Hey, Amanda, do you know who that girl is? The one who is talking to Nick?"  
I asked Amanda. I rely on her to keep me in the know and Amanda, who will talk non stop about the latest gossip, is happy to oblige.   
"That's Nick sister, Max. Odd name, isn't it?"  
Amanda replied irritably. Involuntarily I bolted up right. The shock of what Amanda had said was like a hammer blow!  
"Oh my god! Amanda! Remember the book I let you barrow? Maximumride? Well remember when they go to a regular school and they all use fake names but not Max?"  
I said turning to Amanda. "Remember-" I began but she razed a hand to silence me.  
"Emily, do you really believe that some fictional characters from a book would suddenly just come to are school? If you don't remember they have frigin wings! It's impossible. Honestly, you shouldn't go leaping to stupid conclusions. Its just coincidences that the names are the same."  
I started to argue but it was pointless. She would never believe it. Heck, I didn't thing even I believed it. It was just too crazy! But the nagging suspicion grew as I sat there half listening to the latest gossip and I couldn't help keep glancing at the new stranger and his sister who were really, I would later find out, Fang and Max.

While I was looking at 'Nick' and his sister Max, I saw Nick reach into his back pack and pull out a book. Not just any book I noticed, it was MY book of Maximumride.  
I was about to walk over there and ask for it back when I saw Max stare at as if it was about to come alive.  
Whoa I thought, no one should looked that shocked to see a book, unless…. No that's not possible! A more sensible side of me argued back. There are no people that have wings!  
All of the sudden Nick looked strait at me. I felt like I was falling into his piercing dark eyes. I couldn't look away! It was as if I was pinned down with his gaze! Fear began to rise up with in me. I tried to stand up and scream but my body wouldn't obey me! All could see was the dark depths of his eyes.  
Then it was over. I was back at my school surrounded by board kids. I let out a sigh of relief. What was that all about? I wondered. Shaken by the experience I looked down at my hands and saw that they were trembling. What had happen? No ordinary person could do that. But, what was that? What had just happened?!  
Looking up I saw Max had put a hand on Nick's shoulder and whisper something in his ear. He nodded and they started walking down to the far side of the schoolyard toward the beach. They reach the fence the practically jumped over it with inhuman speed. They when they got to the jungle like trees they disappeared into the green. No one noticed or cared that they went over the fence. Actually, me and my friends would often climb over and run around the beach. Like I said, my school has a lot more freedom then most other schools.

Chapter 3: The truth. (Continued)

Quickly I stood up and turned to Amanda.  
"Hey Amanda." I said casually. "Can you cover for me while I'm gone? I'm going to the beach."  
She looked at me and made a face. "Emily! Last time you went over and I got stuck covering for you, you went surfing for like the whole day! Mrs. Kelp like, totally murdered me for not telling her where you where!!"  
"Look, I'll only be for a few minutes and I won't go surfing this time!" I pleaded.  
She rolled her eyes then said. "Ok. Fine but only for a few minutes alright?"  
"Thanks Amanda I owe you one." I said then casually walked to the far side of the schoolyard then stopped at the fence. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking. When know one was, I grabbed at the mesh wired fence and began climbing. Just as I was at the barbed wire top and began slowly descending on the other side, I heard someone yell;" Emmy!" I jerked in surprise and lost my grip on the fence. I landed on the ground below on my back, and felt my breath leave me in a whoosh. Saying a few curses I clumsily got back up on my feet and looked to see who had called my name.  
I saw my 7 year old little brother come running up on the other side of the fence and peer at me with anxiousness eyes. "Emmy are you ok?" He asked worriedly. I immediately softened. My Brother Jimmy's look, shown with love and admiration. "Yeah I'm ok but you should get back to your teacher alright?" I said soothingly.   
"Ok, but, where are you going" he asked.  
Oh, -insert a swear word here-. I knew he would want to come with me; he wanted to come with me everywhere I went! He was so annoying! Argh.   
"Um, I'm just going for a little walk to the beach, but only for a little while so stay here ok?" I said to him.  
He gave me a hurt look but said: "alright Emmy but can I come next time you go? Please?"  
"Yeah ok, just stay here. Don't follow me."  
He nodded his head solemnly then went back to play with his friends.   
Ok, I was good too go but, wait which way did Nick and his sister go? After some debating I decided to head toward the beach.  
Walking there took some time, I had to carefully avoid spider webs from getting in my hair but, I made it. I was about to step out onto the beach when I saw them. Nick and Max where sitting on the sand side by side looking out over the water. Oh and their wings where open and soaking up the sun.

Oh and there wings where open and soaking up the sun.  
I was so shocked I almost fainted. Their wings where so beautiful so stunningly magical I just stared, open mouthed.  
Nicks wings where dark and powerful as described in Maximumride, but James Patterson got Max's wings all wrong. Max's wings where gold. I'm not kidding! Each golden feather was outlined with black. The over all look made them weird and amazing at the same time.  
After staring at them for a few more seconds I realized if they looked over there shoulder they would catch me looking at them and...who knows what they would do? These people had friken wings!!! I dived behind the cover of a bush and peered at them between the leafs. Now that I had some time to think I realized how unreal this whole thing was. Was I dreaming? A totally realistic dream? I experimentally pinched my arm. It hurt. So. I wasn't dreaming. Now what? From my cover behind the leafs and branches I found that I could hear and see what Nick and his sister where saying. I decided to just chill. I moved aside a few branches to get a clearer view and listened. Oh and there wings where open and soaking up the sun.  
I was so shocked I almost fainted. Their wings where so beautiful so stunningly magical I just stared, open mouthed.  
Nicks wings where dark and powerful as described in Maximumride, but James Patterson got Max's wings all wrong. Max's wings where gold. I'm not kidding! Each golden feather was outlined with black. The over all look made them weird and amazing at the same time.  
After staring at them for a few more seconds I realized if they looked over there shoulder they would catch me looking at them and...who knows what they would do? These people had friken wings!!! I dived behind the cover of a bush and peered at them between the leafs. Now that I had some time to think I realized how unreal this whole thing was. Was I dreaming? A totally realistic dream? I experimentally pinched my arm. It hurt. So. I wasn't dreaming. Now what? From my cover behind the leafs and branches I found that I could hear and see what Nick and his sister where saying. I decided to just chill. I moved aside a few branches to get a clearer view and listened.

_To be continued..._

I moved aside a few branches to get a clearer view and listened.   
"Fang, do you think the were safe here? Do you think the Erasers will find us again?" Max said not taking her eyes off the water.  
(Fang? Erasers? is the flock really real?)  
Fang-Nick looked over at Max and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.   
"Max, you worry to much. We are on this tiny little island. I don't think Erasers can even track us here." He moved Max's face toward his and stared into her eyes. "Is there anyway to persuade you?" he said with a smile.  
Max tilted her head back and smiled at Fang-Nick. "There is one way to make me happy" She said slyly and pressed her lips to his and they started making out.  
This kind of grossed me out because they where supposed to be brother and sister but since they had wings and all maybe they weren't. Anyhow being shocked and all I stepped back, tripped and fell on my face. This made A LOT of noise so, of coarse Max and Fang-nick looked up from there 'make out' session and stared at me.  
I rose to my feet and said "um, What's up?"

I rose to my feet and said, "Um, What's up?"  
Max and Fang-Nick jumped up and immediately folded their wings.  
They glared at me with surprise and suspicion. I saw Max glance at Fang and mutter, "What are we going to do?"  
As if in answer Fang started running at me his hands balled into fists.   
Fearing that he was going to beat me up for spying on them, I spun around and sprinted into the forest.  
Leaves and branches slapped me in the face as I ran blindly on, not knowing where I was going. All of the sudden I tripped on something and went sprawling on the ground. I spit leaves from my mouth and started to sit up when hands grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and yanked me to my feet. I looked around and saw Fang and Max staring at me as if waiting for me to run again. Knowing it would be futile to run, I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I surrender!" I panted, my breath coming in short gasps from running.  
Fang opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by laughter from the treetops. Startled we all looked up and saw a wolfish looking man sitting on a tree branch laughing mechanically. I was about to ask him what was so funny when I herd Max Gasp: "Ari!"

I glanced at Max with disbelief then looked back at Ari with new fear.   
Fang swore at Ari a few times but he just grinned and jumped to the ground. Max got a determined look on her face and strode over to Ari until they where inches apart. Just as I was sure she was going to punch him in the face, she said "Now that you're down here why don't you tell us what's so funny."  
Ari laughed. "You should be glad to see me" he sneered "I haven't seen you in months."  
"Hey look there's a flying pig!" Max said sarcastically. "Oops. Sorry there's not, that would be the only time I'd be glad to see you." Then she raised her and slapped Ari across his face.

Ari screamed in rage and lunged at Max. She quickly dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He went sprawling in the dirt then, swiftly jumped up snarling in fury.  
Ari rounded on me looking more wolfish by the minute. As I stumbled backward trying to get away from his nightmarish looks, he lunged forward and grabbed me by the neck.  
"Argh!" I choked out while I thrashed and kicked at him. He was so much stronger than me, but still I lashed out and clawed at his hands, frantically trying to fee myself from his vice like grip.  
Just as I thought I was done for, I saw Fang quietly sneaking up behind him, looking ready to kill.  
I heard a loud crack as Fang delivered a kick on Aris back, and then I was suddenly thrown to the ground, gasping for air.  
I got to my knees and started crawling away from the fight but then, Ari was suddenly there and he had pulled out a knife.


	2. Chapter 2

Max

And he had pulled out a knife.  
Ari grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to his filthy form.   
I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he pressed the knife against my throat.  
I stopped thrashing about and looked down at the knife that was millimeters from my throat. I saw Max and Fang move forward to come to my aid but Aris words froze them in mid step.  
"One more move and this girls head will be rolling on the ground."  
I became very still at that statement and shot panicked glances at Max and Fang.  
My mind was reeling. A zillion questions and statements zoomed through my head like; What the H-double hockey sticks- was going on? This must be Max and Fang from 'Maximumride' but wheres the rest of the flock? I wonder if Fang thinks I look hot…. Is this Ari dude really going to kill me? And the ever repeating question; Am I dreaming?  
I looked down at the blade pressed against my throat. Well, That seamed real enough but this was all to crazy!  
I mean come on! I was being held hostage by a weird guy with wings and there where two kids my age, that had wings also, trying to help me from not being killed.  
All this was happening right next to my school.  
How bazar is that!?!? You would think your dreaming to if it was happening to you.  
Oh well…  
Then it got weirder; Ari began to change.  
One second I was staring at his hands that held the hilt of the knife then, the next, sharp claws protruded from his knuckles. Fur began to sprout on his body like grass on steroids.  
"oh gross!" I squealed as his face pushed out word to form a wolf like mussle.  
I was thinking this was a dream until I remembered Ari was an Eraser. Half human, half wolf and part bird.  
And I realized, he didn't' half to kill me with the knife he could just kill me with one of his claws.  
Oh no. This was not looking good...


End file.
